


Peaceful

by Rewind_Again



Series: Little Moments [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: Peaceful was the first word that came to Isak's mind when he woke up face to face with a still sleeping Even, the slowly rising sun illuminating his beautiful face.





	

_Peaceful_ was the first word that came to Isak's mind when he woke up face to face with a still sleeping Even, the slowly rising sun illuminating his beautiful face. He looked peaceful, calm and the circles under his eyes were gone. They had been gone for a month and that made Isak happy.

Isak and Even had a sort of routine now, they stopped smoking pots and drank a little less, Even took his meds dutifully and if he was not well, he would call or even better, come here to Isak's room for a cuddle or two.

Sometimes it was hard to see Even feeling down, hard to only be able to watch and wait. But no matter what, Isak was here, wanted to be here, to make sure that Even was comfortable, as much as he could be. He didn't coddled him, he was just here, a presence, watching over him for a few hours or a few days, as long as Even needed him because he loved him.

Sometimes it was easy, good. Even in a cheerful mood was always a good sight to see. Words weren't really needed between them, gestures were enough and Even's playful smile was worth a thousand of words. Isak loved that Even always found new ways to surprise him. At school, he would wait for Isak outside of his class, wearing a boyish grin. He would link their fingers together and take him on an impromptu date.

In good and bad moments, they tried to spend as much time as possible together, playing video game, sometimes singing silly songs and other times they just stayed in bed, in each other arms, exchanging sweet caresses and little kisses.

Even was fiercely protective and possessive and a little jealous, but those were traits they both shared. Isak had never expected to fall in love with that kind of person but he had and he didn't mind, at all. He never felt smothered with Even, he just felt safe and loved, that was all that mattered to him, to them. They completed each other and a few visible hickeys here and there from time to time had never hurt anyone.

Even's possessiveness also showed when they slept, one of his hand was always on Isak's body, holding his arm or their hands entwined or wandering somewhere on his back but most often Even's hand would be gripping Isak's tight, like he was scared that he would escape during the night. When it happened Isak just smiled and plastered himself against Even's chest, closer was always better, for both of them.

Today he had woken up with Even's warm hand on his back, under his shirt, meaning that no bad dreams had interrupted his sleep. Isak brushed his fingers against one of the marks he had left on Even's neck the night before. He knew his own neck probably looked the same. He felt a little warm just remembering how much time Even had spent marking him, beginning with his neck then his chest and his belly before going further down and down... After he stopped daydreaming, Isak continued to trace the marks he had left on his lover's neck causing him to move a little and tighten his arm around Isak, pulling his closer, always closer.

Sleeping beside Even was one is favorite things, watching him sleeping was another one but what he loved the most was watching him wake up and open his beautiful blue eyes.

" Hmm... What are you doing?" Even mumbled.

"Thinking about kissing you..." Isak answered and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in some sort of fluff phase... have been for a few month. It's weird but I like it!   
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked my little moment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Serene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665281) by [Rewind_Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again)




End file.
